


Jealousy

by Dmonius



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot is set in the „Nightwing/Huntress“ miniseries from the end of the 1990s where Dick and Helena Bertinelli had a short affair which is mainly disapproved by Barbara Gordon. This story takes place after the conversation between Dick/Babs where she criticizes him for working together with the other vigilante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Barbara grabbed her cup of coffee and sighed silently, even though there wasn't anybody who could mind her sign of disapproval of Dick's situation than herself. It wasn't that she was really envious of Huntress; she had overcome her teenage crush on Dick years before she turned into Oracle and he into Nightwing and she was too mature to stick with these old stories at such a point. She was a grown up woman and fully capable of achieving a state of emotional distance.  
And maybe, she was really a bit jealous.  
She drank her coffee and ate a few cookies Alfred had provided her with. She could maybe tell Bruce about the affair between Huntress and his former charge but even though she may be the Oracle, it doesn't mean she had to be a tattletale at the same time. It wouldn't be worth it, would it? She had already resigned to help Dick with his current case, and to cause further trouble would only work on the bad conscience she already had.  
A beep caught her attention; it was a second incoming call and Barbara, for a short moment, had the hope that Dick called her because he wanted to apologize but it was Tim's face she saw on the screen.  
“Hey, Babs,” he said. “Everything alright?”  
If he only knew...  
“Morning, Robin,” she replied, even though the boy wasn't wearing his mask after all. “Isn't it a little bit to soon for the early bird?”  
“I'm catching up with my homework,” he said and smiled. “Best time's in the morning when you're sleeping in the afternoon and out to fight crime at night.”  
“Remember – not too long ago I also was your age. What can I do for you? Or do you just need somebody to talk?”  
“Yes, I need to call Dick,” he said and Barbara sighed again, firstly about the rejection and secondly the one who seemed to be more important. Tim didn't show any sign of disapproval on his face but the confusion could be recognized at first glance. And again, Barbara sighed.  
“Have you already tried his cell phone?”  
“Of course. I can't reach him there and Alfred told me he isn't at the mansion.” Tim seemed to be worried; his voice was thin and he furrowed his brows thoughtfully that Barbara had to tell the truth about Dick.  
“He's with Huntress.” It had slipped Barbara's tongue out of a mean impulse and before she could even think about it properly.   
“Huntress?” Tim asked. “You mean with Helena? Dick's with Ms. Bertinelli?”  
“Y-y-yes,” Barbara said, surprised about Tim's knowledge of detailed information. Thus, he somehow deserved the whole truth. “He called me a few minutes ago from her place. He spent the night there, I think.”  
Tim's face crumbled. Even though the boy tried to keep a straight face, his eyes went obviously wet and their sighs were in synch that moment. None of them would tell Bruce, anyway. It would be too embarrassing, Barbara was sure.  
“So, you mean, they have...?”  
“I have no idea, Robin, and I certainly do not want to know” Barbara said. She couldn't stand his gaze, looked at the cookie in her hand. “What did you want from Dick, anyway?”  
“I wanted to go to the movies with him. You know. Hang out and such stuff when he's in town. Well, if he's too busy with Helena....”  
Tim also turned his gaze away and looked at his watch. Barbara wouldn't have minded to stroke him comfortingly, to show him that he's not alone. But she still had some work to do and asked: “Is there anything else?”  
“No,” Tim answered. “No, no. I'm done with it, I think. Thanks for listening – good night, Barbara.”  
He turned the connection down and Barbara sighed again. Her cup of coffee was finally empty and she ate her final cookie.  
The pity she felt for the boy even outweighed her own; she had already overcome her teenage crush on Dick – or so she believed. But Tim's heart must also be broken at this point, shattered to tiny pieces which were to remain in pieces until Dick would smile at him again.  
Finally, Barbara had to admit that she was really jealous after all.


End file.
